The Downworld
by Onefootinhellalready
Summary: ((Takes features from The Mortal Instruments series.)) Fantasy AU - Sakura Haruno is a normal girl who wants to go clubbing for her 17th, while at the club she kills a demon. Now her life has spiraled out of control and is forced to train as a Nephilim, a half angel demon hunter. What turns will her life take now?


She knew she shouldn't have gone into the club. She wasn't even that much of a club person. The heavy music did nothing for her, and the expensive drink just burned up her money. But it was her 17th birthday, her friend Lee, who may or may no have a crush on her, had suggested going out on the Saturday night to meet a classmate. The school Sakura went to was massive, and she hadn't heard of Lee's classmate Tenten but he didn't talk too much about himself anyway. Although, she though it would be exciting for her to loose herself in drink and music on her 17th birthday. Lee looked up a few clubs but they decided on The Pandemonium, a bit more alternative club that Tenten suggested.

A few shirts throw later and Sakura had finally found the perfect outfit, perfectly alternative. Black jeans, with a black jacket slightly closed with buttons down each sides. Being new to the area Sakura didn't have many friends past Lee, not any girl friends at all. So she was on her own when it came to clothes, and anything girly. One may argue that Lee may have a passion for fashion, but they would have been quickly shot down when he rolled up to The Pandemonium, in a green polo and a bowl cut.

"Sakura! You're early. I thought we were suppose to meet at 7?"

She smiled, they were suppose to meet at 7 but she though it would be easier if she came early so they wouldn't have to wait too long in the queue.

"I haven't been here long. Where's your friend?"

"Tenten? She should be here any minuet now… Ah! Tenten! Tenten over here!"

He waved at a girl who just turned the corner, she waved back and joined us at the front of the queue.

"Hiya. You must be Sakura. Lee has talk about you a lot. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"I hope Lee hasn't said anything he shouldn't have..."

"Of course not Sakura! All nice things."

A few smiles and small talk later, the three of them were left with an awkward silence. Until a boy, with bright blue hair was let in, even though Sakura, Lee and Tenten were at the front of the queue. 

"Hey! We were at the front!" Sakura shouted at the bouncer while the blue haired boy was walking towards the entrance.

"Yes, that is quite unyouthfull!"

The bouncer ignored but the blue boy took notice, he turned looking Sakura in the eye and smiled. Surprising the three of them "They're with me."

The bouncer opened the rope and let them through. Tenten shrugged her shoulders and whispered to Sakura while walking in "Maybe he has a crush on you…? But at least we got in."

The club was nothing like they expected. People of all aspects of life danced and drink together on the multiple levels on the club. The entrance was on the top layer and allowed Lee to look over the side to the dance floor on the bottom floor, and the bar on the 2nd floor. Despite letting them in, the blue eyed boy had disappeared. Leaving the three of them surrounded by sweaty bodies and music.

"Maybe we should go find the bar?" Tenten shouted to the others over the music. The two nodded and followed Lee towards the stairs.

While at the bar Sakura spotted a the guy, the one who let them in. Although he was being bothered by another boy. A beautiful boy. With black hair and eyes, pale skin, high cheek bones and other perfect features. While the blue haired boy looked colourful and full of life, this boy looked cold, not dead per say but like a statute. Despite the dark haired boy looking deadly, the blue hair boy looked ready for a fight. For a hunt. Monster like.

"Wow. You found bluey, Sakura. I got you a coke." said Tenten to her left. Sakura thanked her and took her drink but kept her eyes on the boys down the bar. They seemed heated although nothing had happened yet. Until the black haired one pulled out a knife and stabbed the blue haired one in the stomach, just before pulling him further into the club.

"Oh my God! We need to help him!" She shouted at Lee and Tenten. She grabbed Lee's wrist and pulled him in the direction of the two boys, following them until they reached a small room.

"Sakura what's going on?" Lee asked while she opened the door slightly to see what was going on.

"That guy just stabbed the boy who let us in!" She said while she readied herself to go into the room.

"What? Are you sure…? I'll go get the bouncer! And the police!" Lee said while running off in the opposite direction.

Sakura opened the door and hurried into the room, she was nearly too late. The black haired boy was on his back, pushed up against the walk with the blue boy over him. Sakura could barely recognise him though, his hair had become a blue wave of main and the skin on his neck had ripped off to reveal black dust and smoke underneath. His teeth, large and sharp at the black hair's throat. Sakura found the knife the black hair boy used a few centre meters from her feet, she grabbed it and, before she could register what she was doing, stabbed the blue haired boy in the neck. His smoke like dust splattering her face and clothes.

"Wha..." The black haired boy said while pushing the dead body off of him.

"You with the clave?" The question startled her, making her move her eyes of the body to the black haired boy.

"No… No. I'm… What was wrong with him?" She couldn't control herself, she was stuttering and mumbling. Hands shaking while covered with his dust like substance.

"A mundane." He sounded bored, even a bit insulted. Nothing that would relate to the boy that had just tried to kill him, that was now lying dead on the floor. He pulled the knife from her fingers and passed her a cloth.

"That was a demon, Mundane. You haven't killed a person."

"Demons… aren't real!"

"Then what did you just kill?"

"I… I… I don't know."

"Hm. Then why are you in such denial of what that is?" He questioned forcefully while pointing at the left overs of the body, the left overs that hadn't magically turned into smoke.

"What's your name, Mundane." He said while wiping the black of her hands.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hm. Sasuke."

"… Hm Sasuke is an interesting name." She didn't know she had it in herself to joke at that moment.

"Sasuke Uchiha. We need to see the owner of the club, you'll be his responcability. As this is his fault."

Something in her snapped. "No! Wait! I want answers! What was the Clave you mentioned?… What's a mundane?"

He grabbed her wrist "The owner will explain everything."

He pulled her out of the room and to another room, she didn't know how long they were walking for… It was a blur of people and colours and music and before she knew it she was at she was at another room with four bouncers at front.

Sasuke loosened his grip and said "I need to see the owner, this mundane has seen more than she should have."

The second bouncer, the smallest but still very huge replied "The club has been rented by someone, the owner isn't here."

Anger now, he was beginning to loose his patience "Then can we see him! She is his responsibility!"

"Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Not Nephilim?"

"Do I look like a Nephilim?"

"I apologise. It's just you're not a vampire. I didn't think the Uchiha sent their young out. Thought they were above that."

"I will be a vampire soon enough! Now let me see the person who is renting the club!"

Sakura could see that Sasuke was loosing it, but the conversation went over her head. Vampires, Nephilim, Clave, Mundane… These words held no meaning and she couldn't follow Sasuke and the bouncer any longer.

"I don't think he will want to see you. He is talking with a Fey."

"This mundane has seen a demon, killed a demon."

"Ha! You're having a laugh baby Uchiha. This Mundane is nothing but a waste of space."

"She killed a demon and the renter needs to know! She is his problem!"

"You'll have to wait until the Fey has finished."

The first bouncer now spoke, the largest. Sakura had to tilt her head all the way back to see his face. Sasuke now was making her hand blue, he was holding her wrist so tight. And after the events of tonight she didn't have it in her to argue. She was barely keeping up with what was going on.

"Hey Mundane." The second bouncer said.

"Yes…?"

"You here alone?"

"Huh?"

"Did you come with anyone?"

"Yeah, my friends Lee and Tenten."

The second bouncer nudged the third bouncer and he left, blending in with the crowd. "No! They didn't see anything! Don't hurt them!"

"Don't worry Mundane, they won't hurt them." Sasuke said while looking at her. He looked a bit more calm now, or maybe it was just he was running out of steam. He did nearly die tonight. The first bouncer opened the door, letting out a man with long dark brown hair with pale purple eyes. He barely looked human. He smirked when he saw us. "Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Found yourself a meal? Oh wait. You're not a vampire yet. Too young." A smirk and the anger that had just left Sasuke came back full force.

"Shut your mouth!"

The Hyuuga left, with a smirk on his face and a skip to his step. The bouncer kept the door open while saying "He will see you now. We'll let your friends in when they come."

Sasuke dragged her into the red lit room, and the door quickly shut behind them. The room was warm but colder than the sweaty dance hall, large chairs and sofas lining the room. With the back room lined with books and bottles of colour. This was when Sasuke let go of her wrist. They were alone. Until a voice shouted.

"Take a seat, I'll be with you in a second!"

Sasuke huffed but took a seat closest to the door and Sakura just took the seat next to him.

"Ah, here we go. I'm sorry I took so long, I was looking for something. Now. What can I help you with?" A cheerful voice said, looking up she saw a boy. Well she said boy but she was unsure of his age, he was as tall as Sasuke but had a childlike face. Bright blue eyes, sunny blonde hair and tanned skin, in comparison with Sasuke he looked like the most alive person. A smile was on his lips and on each cheek were three line that looked like whiskers. He took the seat in front of us and pored himself a drink of water, well it looked like water.

"This mundane killed a demon in the club."

"Did she now? Well done!" He smiled at Sakura.

"You shouldn't act so happy, she has seen too much and now the Clave will need to get involved."

The sunny boy pouted. "No need to be so serious Uchiha. You wouldn't want the Clave to know that a Uchiha who hasn't been turned has been running round killing demons now would we?"

"Hm."

"Now. What's your name? I know you're confused, it's a lot to take in but I'll answer any questions you have before I give you your options."

Sakura was a bit taken back, compared to Sasuke and the bouncers outside this guy was nice and cheerful.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Okay, I'm Naruto. Now, do you have any questions you want answered?"

"What's a mundane? People keep calling me that."

"That's because you are a mundane, Sakura. A mundane is an everyday normal person."

"So… You and Sasuke are not normal people."

"Sasuke is a Mundane. Although, by the looks of him he won't be for much longer."

"Why?"

"He's from the Uchiha clan, a vampire clan. When the elders of his clan thinks he's ready he will be turned. All Uchiha are mundane at birthday and are turned when they are of age."

"Oh. Are you a mundane? And what's the Clave?" She understood now why the bouncers called him a baby Uchiha.

"No. I'm a warlock. And the Clave is the collective of Nephilim."

"What are Nephilim?"

"Half human half angel demon hunters, Nephilim can be born Nephilim or can be turned into Nephilim after drinking angel blood."

"This is a lot too take in."

"Yes it would be. But you're friends are here. Did they see anything?"

"No."

"Ah, okay. Do you wish for them to be involved?"

"...I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, a smile again on his lips. "I understand. Bring them in please."

Lee and Tenten ran in and hugged Sakura "Sakura we looked all over for you. What happened?"

Naruto smiled at them and said "As much as this touches me, perhaps it would be easier if you take a seat."

Lee and Tenten took a seat next to Sakura but never lost their confused expressions.

"Now. Sakura here has killed a demon and..."

"A what?" Lee asked suddenly, now standing.

"A demon, now please let me continue." He finished with a smile. Lee sat back down but looked ready to jump up at any minuet.

"You're options are that I can blank your memory, you would loose everything that had happened tonight and move on with your life, that's the illegal option. The legal option is for me to turn you three over to the Clave and have them train you up and for you to become Nephilim or die."

This time it was Tenten's turn to speak up "Wait I'm confused… What are Nephilmi…?"

Sasuke gave her a glare "Angel half breeds that kill demons, The Clave is a collection of Nephilim and they run the downworld. The Downworld is the society of everything but Mundanes. Mundanes are what you are, boring humans."

Tenten still looked confused but what somewhat scared of Sasuke, she replied "That cleared everything up, thanks..."

Naruto smile again, took a sip of his water and said "I'm sorry to rush you but I must have an answer now or I'll be forced to make the choice for you."

At first Sakura thought Naruto was much nicer than Sasuke but she was wrong, Sasuke was the kind of boy you didn't bring home in fear of him killing your parents, but Naruto was the kind of boy who would come round please the family and poison the family diner and steal your dog. "I… I can't forget something like this."

"So I take it you'll be going to the clave. That's done. What about bushy brows and hair buns over there?"

"I never said..."

"It's done now what about your friends?"

Lee and Tenten looked scared for their lives, but Lee answered first.

"I cannot leave Sakura alone! I'll go with her!"

"It's done. Buns?"

"I… This is too much. But, I can't be left behind."

"Okay it's done. The Clave will pick you up tomorrow at 1pm. They will take you by force if you resist." He smiled and finished his drink. "Good luck, I'll see you again when you've finished your training and are full fledged Nephilim."

Tenten asked shakely "What if we fail the training?"

"Well they'll kill you. See you in a few years!"


End file.
